


Discovery

by agentsandcanaries



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 11:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentsandcanaries/pseuds/agentsandcanaries
Summary: Jemma is having a really hard time, she stumbles upon the right people who can help her and show her that who she is isn't anything to be ashamed of.This fic contains Non-sexual age play.





	Discovery

Jemma tried to keep her footsteps as quiet as possible whilst she paced the corridor. She didn't want to alert anyone though she also needed to get this out of her system. After everything that had happened, with Fitz still in a coma and herself having to try bottle up all of the hurt she was feeling mentally as well as some physical trauma she had told them didn't hurt any more even though it did, now wasn't the time. Though it was also a time she was craving it most - being hurt and scared meant she craved comfort and feeling helpless added to make her feel so little. It wasn't the right time though, she couldn't tell anyone about this. Her feet stopped outside a room and her legs decided to take the momentary pause as a sign they didn't need to work any more after she'd been pushing them for a long time and she fell to the floor with a thud. 

Jemma cringed and curled up into herself, this was just making her feel even more little but the door clicking open and footsteps meant that someone was coming and she would have to force herself to be big. She couldn't let them know. A hand came to rest of her shoulder and she managed to turn herself around so she was sat down facing the door. Coulson was stood in the doorway, and she had never wanted the ground to swallow her up more than she had now. She didn't know how she would explain to the director of the organisation she worked for why she was sat sobbing outside his room.

"Jemma, are you okay? Has something happened?" Coulson asked, his voice a lot softer than she remembered he truly sounded worried but she wasn't sure if he just assumed something bad had happened to Fitz that had gotten her so upset. She shuddered at the idea of that, trying to convince herself that he was going to wake up and be fine. Coulson's eyes looked so warm and soothing, like he really did care. 

Jemma couldn't keep it hidden anymore and her little self took over, reaching her arms out to him in a gesture to pick her up. He looked confused for a moment, like he was trying to work out her intentions, before carefully bending down to scoop her up and carrying her into the room. 

He looked to Jemma who seemed so small in his arms. She was so light he noted, too light really, and that haunted look had permanently graced her face for far too long. Skye was lying on the bed with May, unsure what was happening though May gave him a nod like she knew everything. They had suspected Jemma to be a little as well but knew that it was a very bad idea to directly address someone about it or out them to other people. Coulson gently rocked Jemma in his arms, she seemed to be clinging on like she couldn't quite believe his affection was real.

"It's okay Jemma, it's okay. We'll look after you. You're safe here" He whispered to her, carefully sitting down on the bed she was still clinging onto his shirt to ground herself. Jemma seemed to be almost calmed down now but when he turned them to face the others she tensed up immediately, hiding her face in his chest at the sight of Skye.

"Jem, it's okay. I'm little, too, Coulson and May look after me" Skye forced herself to say the sentence whilst big. Jemma was her best friend and she wanted desperately for her to know that this was okay, that they were okay and would have parents who loved and cared for them. Jemma looked up nervously, still struggling with feeling like this was okay after trying to convince herself for so long that it wasn't. She was sucking her thumb furiously and Phil stroked her hair from her face gently.

"We can take this as steady as you like, it's up to you. But we want to look after you and have you to be part of our family" Melinda spoke up and Phil nodded. He was glad they were on the same wavelength with this and Skye seemed happy with it too, though they would probably have to keep an eye on her to make sure that she didn't end up feeling jealous of having to share her mommy and daddy. Seeing she was still overwhelmed he gently settled her down on the bed next to him, safely tucked in between himself and Skye 

"Stay in here with us tonight, in the morning we can discuss it further" Coulson said to her and she seemed still hesitant, cuddling up to Skye who was doing her best to comfort her.

"Hey, we can just sit and cuddle and you trust me to keep you safe yeah?" Skye told Jemma who ended up nodding, smiling a little when Skye handed her a small stuffed animal "You can hold Zoomer tonight, he'll protect you"

The other girl seemed to settle down at that and eventually her eyes closed, the small stuffed dog tucked under her arm and her thumb in her mouth. Skye smiled a little and looked up as mommy lifted her into her arms.

"Are you okay with this, baby? We will always be your mommy and daddy, just we will be Jemma's too. We love you both equally" Melinda told her, gently stroking her hair

"It's okay, Jemma....I knew she was little, we've played together but it wasn't right to tell you and break my promise" Skye nodded, looking over when daddy reached to take her hand a moment, careful not to wake Jemma.

"We love you baby, you're such a good sister already" Coulson smiled, and as they all settled down to sleep that night they were ready for the road ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm thinking about writing more in this verse potentially, this was pretty much a tester of it. I might either turn this into a multi chapter fic or do one shots like my other series. Please do let me know if you'd like to see more


End file.
